


I Roll The Window Down

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Harry as Mark Darcy's brother if you want, could be seen as pre TSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry gets stuck in the snow with his car. Luckily Eggsy is nearby to help.





	I Roll The Window Down

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 4: My car got stuck in snow you saved me

It was close to midnight by the time Harry could finally leave his position and go back to the car. He had found his target, identified his potential partners, and transmitted the footage of his glasses to Merlin.

He had parked a couple of blocks away, as to not draw too much unnecessary attention. Usually the Kingsman agents would use the customised black cabs they had for field missions in and around the city, but this had been a very short notice addition to his workload. Harry had spent the weekend in Northamptonshire for his nephew William’s christening, and was just on his way back to London when Merlin called to assign him a reconnaissance job in North London, since he was already in the area.

It had snowed heavily in the few hours that Harry was perched across the alley in an abandoned building, and his car was now covered in a couple of centimeters of fresh snow. He unlocked the door, started the motor, turned up the heating, and started sweeping the snow off his car with the little hand broom he kept in the boot.

Once he deemed it safe to drive, he got in the car and made to pull out into traffic. Only nothing happened. Try as he might, the car wouldn’t move. He tried going forwards and backwards, but all that happened was the tyres spinning in place.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Harry was well and truly stuck in the snow.

He was just thinking about whether he should call a cab, a car tow, or Merlin, seeing as it was the quartermaster’s fault that he found himself in this position to begin with, when he was interrupted by someone knocking on the passenger window. Outside was a young man, leaning down to peek through the window.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked after lowering the window.

“I think it is rather the other way around, guv. You’re not doing yourself any favours if you keep doing that. The wheels aren’t catching, and you need traction to move.”

“I am aware of that, thank you.” Harry was getting a bit irritated. He was in no need of cheap-seat-commentary.

Unfazed, the young man continued speaking. “Try shorter intervals of stepping on the accelerator, and a bit slower.” Harry just gave him an annoyed look. “Come on, if it doesn’t work you’ll be just as stuck as you are now. No harm in trying.”

He had a point. So Harry listened to the advice given, and after a few tries he felt the car move backwards and up over the snowy mass that had built around his tyres. After another minute, he was free of his snowy prison, the car now parked in a second row on the lane. As there was little to no traffic, he felt he could afford a moment to turn and thank the young man who had helped him escape.

“So do you just wait here for people to get stuck in the snow so you can offer them some advice?”

“Nah, I’m waiting for the bus.” He gestured to the bus stop, a couple of meters behind them. “Snow fucked with the schedule.”

Harry thought for a moment, then turned to the other man, “Allow me to drop you off, then. As my way of saying thank you.” He could see the apprehension on the younger man’s face, and fair enough, it was always the smarter choice not to get into a stranger’s car. In the end the frosty wind that had picked up, helped make up the other’s decision, and he quickly got into the car. They drove down the high street, Harry following the directions to the young man’s destination.

“I’m Harry, what’s your name?”, he asked his passenger.

“Eggsy.” The look Harry gave him had Eggsy roll his eyes. “It’s a nickname, my parent’s didn’t actually call me that.”

“Alright. So where did you learn that trick to get me out of the snow?”

“Experience. Been stuck a couple of times myself. Trial and error, really. I really like to drive, so I started learning some useful tricks. Can drive backwards better than anyone you ever met, swear down.” Harry could hear the tone of pride in his voice.

They spent the next couple of minutes talking about this and that until Eggsy signaled him to pull over in front of a housing complex.

“Well, thank you again for your help, Eggsy. You saved me a lot of time and nerves.” Harry turned to his side, to see Eggsy off.

“Sure thing. Thanks for the ride, Harry. I’d probably still be waiting for the bus to come…” Eggsy smiled at Harry, then got out of the car. After he closed the door behind him, he turned around again and knocked on the window.

Harry lowered it, thinking that maybe Eggsy had forgotten something in the car. “Yes?”

Eggsy leaned down once more, to look at Harry. Grinning, he took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and started writing on it. Looking more closely, Harry recognised it as a receipt from Tesco. “Wanted to give you this. Got my number on the back. You know, in case you ever needed a get-away-driver or something.” He dropped pen and paper on the passenger seat, winked at Harry, and disappeared up a flight of stairs.

Harry wanted to call out to him, to come back to reclaim the pen he dropped, when he saw the Kingsman insignia on the side of it. It was the same pen that usually resided in the middle console of the car.

“Why, you cheeky little thing.” Harry pocketed the piece of paper and started to make his way home.

\------

It had been about four months since Harry’s car had gotten stuck in the snow and while it wasn’t exactly spring yet, there wasn’t any more snow to be expected for the rest of the season. Shortly after meeting Eggsy, Harry had gotten a new assignment, an undercover mission that kept him busy in the United States for a few weeks, until even thoughts of the young man were mostly forgotten.

Now he was back in the same area of North London, his mission to rescue the chairman of a children’s charity organisation, who had been kidnapped the week before. The ransom note had demanded the transfer of the charities funds into a supposedly untraceable off-shore bank account.

Usually these kinds of matters would be left to the public authorities, but the man’s family had ties to Kingsman and therefore exceptions were made. Harry’s objective was to free the man, and if possible, identify, and incapacitate the people behind the kidnapping.

He had found him in a warehouse, bleeding heavily, apparently having been shot in the thigh. Judging by the amount of blood he had lost, he would not stay conscious for much longer.

After quickly dealing with the few men left behind to watch over their victim, Harry lifted the man up and carried him out of the warehouse. He couldn’t wait for paramedics to come, that would take too much time. Harry had had medical training even before he joined the army, so he knew how to keep the man alive until he could get him back to the mansion, where they had an expertly set up medical wing. It would also make it easier to debrief him, if he was already on the grounds rather than in a civilian hospital. Getting to the kidnappers would have to wait.

It still left him with the problem that he couldn’t both take care of the injuries while at the same time make his way back to the mansion.

Recognising the area as being close to where he dropped Eggsy off a couple of months before, he had an idea, and reached into his pocket for his phone. Luckily he had saved the young man’s number.

He heard the dial tone sound a couple of time before a young man’s voice came over the phone. “Who is this?”

“Eggsy, this is Harry. Remember your offer to be my get-away-driver?”


End file.
